


Synopsis: Avenging Angel

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Avenging Angel

**AVENGING ANGEL**

This episode warns us that although Immortals may not suffer physical ailments, they are not immune to mental illness. 

Immortals-like mortals-carry with them the baggage they packed as children. Very few Immortals in HL:TS change their essential natures. They get older, may profit from experience, but their inner drives, character traits, and insecurities remain. 

Mac now faces a new problem-what to do with an obsessed homicidal loony who lives forever? 

**_New Characters:_**

**ALFRED CAHILL** \- An obsessive, delusional, new Immortal, who believes himself to be the reincarnation of the last of the Knight Templars. 

**ELAINE** \- An old friend and classmate of Tessa's who, when she could not make it as an interior decorator, entered women's oldest profession...not housekeeping. 

**CLAUDINE** \- A prostitute who runs afoul of Cahill. 

**BATTINI** \- A pimp-Claudine and Elaine work for him. 

**CHARLES BAGNOT** \- one of Elaine's regular 'clients'. 

* * *

Paris Headquarters of the Abolished 'Order of Knights Templar' 

'Help me, protect me!'   
He entreats on his knees.   
The dank, stony walls-   
Resound with his pleas.   
Alfred Cahill prays fervently,   
Begging for grace.   
'I'm still fighting!' he shouts,   
Though, the Order's disgraced. 

He accepts as his mission-   
To root out all sin.   
He believes as the Templars-   
G-d has spoken to him.   
The sign he awaits-   
To assure him he's right-   
He's about to be granted-   
On this very night. 

A Local Bar 

Sharing drinks at a table-   
With Claudine, local whore.   
'I was a Commando',   
She's heard tales before.   
She wants to get at it,   
After all, she's for hire,   
He senses her doubt.   
'Do you think I'm a LIAR??' 

Battini speaks up-   
Before she replies,   
A pimp makes no profit-   
On these kinds of guys.   
Claudine is his chattel,   
He takes his per cent,   
Cahill can't abuse her-   
'Til he pays her rent. 

Cahill slugs her hard,   
He has lost all control,   
A m'lée is brewing,   
But this nut's on a roll.   
Drawing near her again,   
Now HE'S second-guessed,   
She plunges her knife,   
Deep into his chest! 

As he staggers away-   
Weaving out of the bar,   
He lurches in front-   
Of the Highlander's car.   
Duncan senses the Buzz,   
(A Pre-Immie warning),   
By the Knights Templar's shrine-   
Cahill's dead, then transforming. 

Duncan looks through his wallet-   
To learn the man's name,   
Then he patiently waits-   
To teach him the Game.   
Such a shock it will be,   
Learning he'll live forever,   
If he just keeps his head-   
Intact and unsevered. 

Cahill's eyes flutter open,   
Facing him, a large plaque,   
The name carved thereon-   
Quite takes him aback.   
The last Templar Grand Master-   
Suffered auto-da-fé,   
Cahill thinks he's reborn,   
To serve Jacques de Molay. 

He looks at MacLeod,   
'It's a _miracle!_ ' says Cahill.   
'You must learn what you are.'   
'You're the _Angel Gabriel!_ '   
'I am Duncan MacLeod,   
And you've had quite a fright.'   
Cahill now has his sign-   
And runs off in the night. 

The Barge 

'I know _YOU'RE_ no angel,'   
Tess to Mac, with a smile,   
She's been trying to reach-   
An old friend for a while.   
Finally! Success! 'Elaine, I'd adore...   
To show you my friend,   
He's short, ugly... and poor.' 

Mac lies on the couch,   
On his laptop, he's hacking,   
The data on Cahill-   
Shows a mind that is cracking!   
He was RAF trained,   
And his record was clean,   
But discharged 'cause he failed-   
The psychological screen. 

Tessa straddles Mac's back-   
As he punches the keys.   
Though playful at first,   
She is soon ill at ease.   
'To learn you're Immortal-   
Would tax any brain,   
How will it affect,   
One already _insane?_ ' 

Outside the Bar 

Claudine has a 'date.'   
She enters the car,   
Her driver, Jean-Paul-   
Will not travel far.   
'Let's go, Jean-Paul!'   
But her driver is _dead!_   
As the car door flies open,   
Cahill climbs in instead. 

'We are mired in perversion,   
So, I was selected!   
For this special work-   
I was resurrected!'   
He strangles Claudine-   
While his faith he professes,   
All he takes is her book-.   
Of names and addresses. 

Inside Elaine's Apartment Building 

Elaine's name is listed-   
With her home address,   
Her 'client' is leaving,   
She soon expects Tess.   
She gives Charles a rose,   
From her lavish bouquet,   
A reluctant goodbye-   
And he goes on his way. 

The Avenging Angel-   
By the staircase is waiting.   
'How was the whore?'   
Cahill leers, salivating,   
'Adulterers, adulteresses,   
All must be killed!'   
Iron hands grasp Charles' throat,   
In a moment-he's stilled! 

Tess and Mac find the body,   
Mac notes the pink rose.   
Elaine says he's a stranger-   
But her nervousness shows.   
After seeing her flowers-   
Mac checks Elaine out.   
The concierge confirms it,   
Now Mac has no doubt. 

Outside Elaine's Building 

'Elaine knew him, Tess,   
He was known as a 'regular,'   
The concierge told me,'   
Tess retorts, 'Don't be _vulgar!_   
'The concierge got it wrong!   
Not _Elaine!_ She would _never_...   
Do something like that,   
She's too bright and clever!' 

'She designs _interiors._ '   
Tess cannot comprehend.   
Mac claims she's _killed_ no one,   
'Yes-she killed a good friend!'   
Later Tess tries to reach her,   
She's incensed to her core,   
Tess cannot believe-   
Her old friend is a _whore!_

Later, In Elaine's Apartment 

'I got tired of being poor,'   
She owns up to Tess,   
'Tessa, you were the strong one,   
I applaud your success.'   
Tess: 'Come stay with us,   
Mac believes you're in danger,   
While you work things out,   
You'll be safe from this stranger.' 

The Street 

Renewed and refreshed-   
After visiting his shrine,   
Cahill scolds passers-by,   
Preaching doom and decline,   
' _Repent!_ Mend your _ways!_   
I was reborn to say...   
Your sins must be _purged!_   
I'll show you the way.' 

He persists in his raving,   
(Many screws have come loose),   
Duncan finds him reliving-   
His childhood abuse.   
Mac speaks of the Gathering,   
The Quickening, the Game,   
Cahill's only concerns-   
Are sin, guilt, and shame. 

When he was a boy-   
His stepfather whipped him,   
His strap was a symbol-   
Of the hatred, that gripped him.   
He killed his stepfather,   
But he's just a beginner,   
Now he thinks Mac's the _Devil_ \-   
Sent to protect the sinner. 

Battini's goons show,   
Payback, they'll get-   
For the brawl and Claudine,   
Cahill still owes this debt.   
They approach in a group,   
'Regards from Battini!'   
That said, they assault him,   
And fight, not too cleanly. 

But Battini's enforcers-   
Don't have what it takes,   
Fighting Cahill _and_ Mac-   
Only earns them new aches,   
Cahill's a Commando,   
And MacLeod is a warrior,   
Battini the pimp-   
Will soon be much sorrier. 

When Mac looks around-   
Cahill has fled,   
Where has he gone to?   
What's going through his head?   
Mac must get Elaine-   
Out of harm's way,   
So for a while-   
In the barge, she will stay. 

The Barge 

Elaine mulls it over,   
Can she start a new life?   
The pain is so great,   
The danger too rife.   
With Tessa's support-   
MacLeod's confidence-   
She will pack up her things-   
And forsake decadence. 

Elaine's Apartment 

She furtively packs-   
Under Duncan's protection,   
Afraid that Battini-   
Will perceive her defection.   
Sure enough, he walks in!   
He assumes Mac's his rival,   
How he brags, and takes credit-   
For Elaine's survival. 

He gives Mac five seconds-   
To march through the door,   
After Mac counts to five-   
The pimp's on the floor.   
'Your image is safe,'   
Elaine hates this wimp,   
'You still hold the title-   
Of Paris' biggest pimp!' 

As they go down the stairs-   
Duncan feels Cahill's Buzz,   
Elaine must be shielded-   
Whatever he does,   
Going upstairs alone-   
There's Cahill's handiwork,   
Battini's now dead,   
A fit end for this jerk! 

When she sees her pimp dead-   
Elaine knows she is free-   
To become the fine person-   
That she yearns to be.   
'You can change when you like,   
If you hate your existence.'   
Elaine smiles...'That sounds-   
Like the voice of experience.' 

The Barge 

If he's true to his mission,   
Cahill must purify-   
Every sinner on earth.   
Therefore Duncan must die.   
Tess innocently answers-   
A knock on her door,   
'I came for the _Devil,_   
And I found his _whore!_ ' 

Tessa's grabbed by the throat-   
With fingers of steel,   
In spite of her terror-   
She makes herself kneel.   
'I know you're reborn-   
To wash my soul clean....   
A sinner can be saved,   
Like Mary Magdalene.' 

She cries on his shoulder-   
Frightened tears, very real.   
His crusade now authentic-   
Playing, 'let's make a deal,'   
'You will help me to kill-   
MacLeod' (His wrath burns),   
Tessa: 'I'll let you know-   
When Duncan returns.' 

Some time has gone by,   
Duncan brings back Elaine,   
Tess does not turn around,   
Frozen, weak from the strain.   
Nearby lies a sketch-   
Of Cahill, Tess drew.   
Mac's aghast, ' _He was HERE?_   
Tess, did he hurt you?' 

'Mac, he is _mad!_   
I crawled inside his head.   
MacLeod sees what happened,   
Nothing more need be said.   
The Templar headquarters-   
Is where he'll be found,   
The Templars were looters-   
It is _not_ Holy Ground. 

Templar Headquarters 

He's attired in armor,   
A Knight Templar fanatic.   
Cahill has prepared-   
For his battle climactic.   
With battle ax and mace-   
He will Satan expel,   
But he can't match Mac's skills,   
Soon he's flung down a well. 

He climbs up, still brazen,   
His faith is unshaken,   
'You won't do it, MacLeod!'   
Is he _ever_ mistaken!   
Mac is committed-   
To this fateful decision,   
Lopping off Cahill's head-   
With a surgeon's precision. 

Later, On a Park Bench 

Mac: 'How's Elaine?'   
Tess: 'She moved out, she's gone,   
Left no trace, no good-by.'   
Mac: 'She's free, she moved on.'   
The birds fill the square-   
Like a gray-feathered sea,   
Holding hands, they run toward them-   
Joined together, yet free. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Nowhere To Run   
  
---


End file.
